Circulo de Venganzas
by fer92
Summary: Él perdió a su padre. A ella le arrebataron todo. Sólo buscan venganza. De repente sus vidas se enlazan en una misión suicida y él atrapado con una hacker que tiene la respuesta para todas sus preguntas. En un mundo corrompido sólo el amor es la respuesta.
1. Prólogo

**Círculo de Venganzas**

* * *

><p><strong>Sumary:<strong> Él perdió a su padre. A ella le arrebataron todo. Sólo buscan venganza. De repente sus vidas se enlazan en una misión suicida y él atrapado con una hacker que tiene la respuesta para todas sus preguntas. En un mundo corrompido sólo el amor es la respuesta.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su casa editora, la historia salió de un sábado de 5 horas seguidas de inglés. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

El viento era un murmullo silencioso a su lado y el frío…. sólo un acompañante molesto. La soledad y falta de vida del lugar no le desagradaban en lo más mínimo, era algo que prácticamente le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. En sí ese momento resumía todos los esfuerzos de su vida.

Se aferraba con fuerza a su abrigo como si aquel pudiera proporcionarle algo de verdadero calor, del que ella necesitaba desesperadamente. El calor que sólo él podía darle.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, tanto que ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde la última vez que lo vio y él no aparecía más que en sus recuerdos. Esperaba que nunca la buscara, aunque ella lo extrañara con locura.

Sabía que estaba mejor sin ella, pero aún así no pudo evitar divagar pensando en él. Ahora que se encontraba en esta situación se preguntaba si realmente uno se daba cuenta de lo que soñaba. De las miles de ideas que pasaban por la mente del ser humano siempre había una que calaba en lo más hondo. Pensaba si en realidad lo suyo sólo fue un sueño maligno o un designio divino, aunque estaba segura que el deseo de muerte y destrucción no tenía nada que ver con el cielo.

Lo suyo era simplemente un arreglo de cuentas. Una venganza en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Nunca buscó hacerse con la bandera de justiciera, pero en cierto modo las actividades que llevaría a cabo ese día estaban destinadas justamente a eso. A la justicia, no sólo para ella sino también para miles de personas.

Aún así no podía evitar sentir algo de furia contra lo que le había tocado porque por más que se llenara la cabeza diciendo que todo era decisión suya, sabía que ella estaba guiada por algo más grande que su propia conciencia. Ella lo eligió para sí y alguien más allá del tiempo lo había elegido para ella.

La persecución de un destino.

Y gracias a él estaba aquí, justo frente a los lumbrales de la muerte. Después de haber soñado con este momento los últimos años de su vida… hoy ya no estaba tan segura.

Ese maldito destino era como una sombra acechante, fría niebla que envolvía su cuerpo con la anticipación del final, empujándola hacia donde se suponía que debía estar. Cada paso era el fruto de años de decisiones equivocadas, de miles de horas de planeamiento detenido sobre un futuro encuentro con el rostro del "enemigo".

Alejada del único hogar que había conocido… del único hombre al que había amado.

Su mente estaba en una especie de trance auto inducido, serena, inundándose con los recuerdos. Deseando escuchar por última vez el sonido de su voz para grabarlo en su alma y llevárselo hasta el infierno o a donde quiera que fuera después de pasar por esta puerta, pero no puede rehuir del camino que ya estaba elegido para ella. Es algo que no puede cambiar.

Había sido una cínica la mayor parte de su vida. Una persona que no creía en el amor, que no tenía fe ni creía en Dios, pero después de todo lo que había pasado ahora sabía que había estado equivocada. Mucho.

Desde algún lugar dentro del universo, sabía que estaba él. Ese ser omnipotente que tuvo compasión de ella, sabiendo que nunca podría dejar de lado la misión de su vida y como redención a todos sus pecados le había permitido conocerlo.

El regalo de Dios para ella había sido Edward Masen y ella agradecía esa última misericordia con todo su corazón. Él había sido aquel que la reconcilió con el mundo.

Todavía podía sentirlo a su lado, tan fuerte y viril y al mismo tiempo ese niño tierno que había logrado sacar de ella lo mejor. Algo que pensó que había muerto hace muchos años.

Su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos brillantes, ese cabello rebelde y sexy, las miles de peleas que tuvieron así como las risas que compartieron… La noches que pasaron enredados el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Una lágrima traicionara rodó por sus mejillas, anhelando un futuro con él, algo que se le había escapado de las manos por acción del maldito destino. Limpió el rastro de llanto de su mejilla y sonrió ligeramente.

"_A dos pasos de la muerte y ya te has vuelto una blandengue" "Muy bien Bella"_

Sus recuerdos era todo lo que le quedaba además de una enorme puerta con designios fatales justo en frente de ella.

Le hacía falta tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Sus vidas se enlazaron en el momento indicado, pero eso se acabó, tenía los segundos contados y hoy se marcaban los últimos.

"_Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero nunca dudes ni te arrepientas"_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera que guardaba los últimos momentos de su vida, ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola : )<strong>

**No pude sacarme esta historia de la cabeza. La empecé a escribir en todo el tiempo que no actualicé "Hasta que te conocí" pero al final de todos esos meses había perdido la emoción por esta. Hace unos días me di cuenta que ya no tenía el enfoque con que la imaginé así que borré todo lo que tenía y volví a escribir cambiando el principio radicalmente.**

**Esta historia es totalmente diferente a la primera, nació de un día de total aburrimiento en mis clases de inglés. En lo poco que hay en mi mente ya le he tomado mucho cariño, espero que les guste y la apoyen tanto como a la otra.**

**Saludos, las quiere fer92**


	2. Una Misión

**Círculo de Venganzas**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su casa editora, la historia salió de un sábado de 5 horas seguidas de inglés. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Una misión**

* * *

><p><strong>Langley, Washington D.C. (CIA HEADQUARTER) 6:15 am<strong>

Una mañana preciosa, pensó el Director de la CIA al mirar por su ventana. Desde hacía casi seis años que podía apreciar la belleza de un amanecer desde ese especifico lugar. Seis años en los que llevaba siendo el flamante jefe de todo aquello.

Cuando Porter Goss fue nombrado Director General de la CIA estuvo a punto de empezar el apocalipsis dentro de la agencia, desde ese momento Carlisle Cullen decidió no ser sólo un alfil dentro del juego, no cuando un político estaba mandando a la mierda el trabajo de miles de personas.

Por primera vez en su vida eligió ponerse al frente, algo que no era muy recomendado dentro del ambiente en el que se desenvolvía, pero eso no fue un impedimento para el respetado agente que había puesto la mitad de su vida al servicio de la CIA.

Un año después del nombramiento del que para muchos era conocido como "El peor director de la historia" El Agente Cullen por fin estaba en el lugar donde debía estar, habiendo aprendido de los errores de su antecesor. Nunca te metas en política

Había muchas opiniones con respecto a la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, la mayoría se resumía en frases llenas de sarcasmo e ironía _"La CIA no hace nada", "Son unos malditos mercenarios" "Son terroristas" _mientras que otros los miraban con curiosidad y temor. Después de todo nadie sabía exactamente lo que pasaba dentro de ese enorme edificio.

"Todo es sobre el poder del secreto"

Y Carlisle comprendía esas palabras perfectamente.

Mientras la gente no supiera lo que se montaba y desmontaba dentro de la CIA, todo estaría bien.

Su oficina era cálida y acogedora, un regalo especial de su amada esposa Esme, que no había tenido ningún reparo en gastar lo que fuera para que su marido se sintiera a gusto, pero comodidad era lo que menos sentía en ese momento sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Dos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada del visitante. Miró su reloj, 6:30 a.m.

– Tan puntual como siempre.

No necesitó girarse para saber que él ya estaba dentro de la oficina, a pesar de su juventud la fuerza que emanaba era demasiado poderosa como para ignorarla.

– Carlisle – dijo el joven a sus espaldas, su tono era frio y desprovisto de emoción.

Extrañaba al muchacho que solía correr a abrazarlo cuando llegaba a visitarlo, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada risueña. Esperaba que ese niño no se hubiera perdido para siempre.

– Es un gusto volver a verte Edward, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Carlisle por fin se decidió por mirarlo y sí, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio.

Alto y ligeramente musculoso, cabello corto, como se requería para el servicio; tez blanca casi pálida, no entendía como después de pasar ocho meses en África todavía no se bronceaba, y sus ojos verdes profundos, tan oscuros e impenetrables…. ¡Cómo añoraba al pequeño Edward!

– Sí me extrañabas tanto una llamada hubiera estado bien

No esperaba otra cosa, hasta él con su carácter diplomático se hubiera disgustado.

– No había otra manera.

– No estoy de acuerdo. ¡Joder! Me hiciste coger un avión a las tres de la mañana, acabo de llegar de un vuelo de más de veinte horas y tengo que venir directo a tu oficina. ¡Por Dios! Debería odiarte.

Sin proponérselo su semblante se oscureció, no era algo agradable lo que tenía que decirle

– Lo siento, pero es un caso importante.

Edward lo miró apretando los puños, tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearle, pero en el fondo sabía que nunca sería capaz. Carlisle era su padre a fines prácticos.

Sin pedir permiso se sentó en unos de los cómodos asientos al frente del escritorio de Carlisle, estaba cansado, enfadado y hambriento. Si no fuera él quien lo había mandado a llamar seguramente hubiera despachado al idiota que se atreviera a hacerlo volver a Estados Unidos de esa manera.

– Entonces habla rápido que tengo sueño – dijo él de manera adusta.

Carlisle caminó sin ninguna prisa fuera de la oficina, Edward suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado al trato enigmático del todo poderoso Agente Cullen y lo siguió en silencio.

Conocía cada pasillo de la enorme ala administrativa del Headquarter, prácticamente había vivido y respirado aquel lugar. El deber y la responsabilidad de su padre, el misterio de toda una nación, la representación pura de la superioridad de la inteligencia al servicio de la milicia y por último, lo que para él significaba todo. El lugar donde se encontraban las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se había hecho desde los doce años.

Esa era la misión de su vida. Encontrar la verdad.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias y le indicó que pasara. Conectó la pantalla de presentaciones y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía. Sabía que a Edward no le gustaría nada.

– Me gustaría que vieras algo.

Ya tenía preparado todo el discurso que le daría a continuación, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para que él aceptara voluntariamente la misión.

La pantalla se iluminó, un fondo blanco antes de que aparecieran las desgarradoras imágenes.

En la primera se observaba un revoltijo de piernas y brazos envueltos en sangre a lado de lo que evidentemente era el resto del cuerpo. Un desmembramiento. Las siguientes imágenes mostraban diferentes ángulos del mismo crimen. Fotos y fotos de un acto atroz.

Edward ni siquiera pestañeó, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido por lo que veía.

– Susan Warbeck, 27 años, fue asesinada el 24 de julio en Philadelphia junto a un motel en las afueras de la cuidad – dijo Carlisle con voz monocorde.

Después presentó la foto de una hermosa rubia que en su día fue una muchacha con infinidad de sueños, pero que desafortunadamente siguió el camino equivocado.

– Ella fue Christine Harrison, 24 años.

Después la foto de una mujer desnuda sumergida en una tina llena de sangre, varios mechones de su cabeza habían sido arrancados y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y hematomas. Pero lo más escalofriante era la mirada fija que tenía, todavía no le habían cerrado los ojos, sus pupilas miraban fríamente hacia el techo. Edward se preguntaba por su último pensamiento.

– Violada y brutalmente golpeada, la encontraron en su casa dos días después de su muerte el 29 de julio en Chicago.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenas, no era agradable, pero era algo que no podía evitar en su trabajo. Sin embrago no comprendía por qué Carlisle trataba de impresionarlo.

La siguiente imagen mostraba una casa totalmente calcinada, después tres cuerpos con gravísimas quemaduras, dudaba que alguien hubiera sobrevivido.

– Según el informe forense fue una pequeña explosión con un dispositivo remoto, la casa no tardó más de veinte minutos en desplomarse totalmente mientras ocurría el incendio. Dentro estaban los tres integrantes de la familia Suárez.

– ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto? – preguntó Edward con tranquilidad.

– Hay algo en común entre estas personas y los otros diez casos que me falta por mostrarte.

Se miraron fijamente. Edward no podía anticipar la respuesta.

– Todos estaban dentro del Programa de Protección de Testigos – dijo Carlisle con una voz llena de muerte, sabiendo lo que eso significaba para Edward.

Edward se tragó el grito de exclamación que estuvo a punto de dar. ¿Cómo podía pasar eso? Y entonces inmediatamente se le vino a la mente el rostro de Jacob.

– Jacob…. – fue lo único que logró decir antes de que Carlisle bajara la mirada, el chico no merecía todo lo que le había pasado en la vida.

– Lo siento

No podía decir nada más, ese asunto nunca estuvo en sus manos.

Edward sentía un extraño frío por todo su cuerpo ¿Jacob? ¿Muerto? ¿Cómo?

Se suponía que estaba dentro de uno de los mejores sistemas de protección del mundo, ¿cómo era posible que de un día para otro todo se hubiera ido al carajo?

Apretó con fuerza los respaldos de la silla, el corazón le latía rápido y cada boom venía con un recuerdo de su valiente amigo.

Recordaba haberle pedido que no declarara, que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero Jacob como siempre le dedicó una sonrisa amable y un golpe amistoso en el hombro diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Meses después su amigo había sido reinsertado en la sociedad bajo el nombre de Thomas Redfort a miles de kilómetros de su ciudad natal.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente como él, un humilde mecánico que por cuestiones de la vida había sido testigo del asesinato de un congresista del gobierno por parte de una famosa banda de malnacidos que se hacían llamar "Los justicieros" que más bien pertenecían a una de las tantas filiales de la mafia de Chicago.

Gracias a su testimonio pudieron encarcelar a tres integrantes, incluyendo a los dos asesinos, pero el juicio todavía continuaba. Nadie se había atrevido a delatar al jefe de todo aquello.

Edward comprendía la necesidad de justicia, toda su vida estaba encaminada al cumplimiento de la ley, pero su profesión en sí no la buscaba. La CIA, como pocos sabían, en realidad era un pequeño ejército bajo las órdenes del presidente de los Estados Unidos para acabar contra cualquier amenaza al país. Nunca se identificó con ese ideal, pero era la única manera de llegar a lo que quería.

Sus ideales eran egoístas y malsanos y sin embargo continuaba allí, estaba vivo, mientras que Jacob con su corazón de oro no había salido bien parado. ¿Podía ser más irónica la vida?

Su alma se había perdido con el paso de los años, de las diferentes torturas y entrenamientos por los que había tenido que pasar para convertirse en el hombre que ahora era, pero a pesar de todo, la muerte de su amigo logró lo que pensó que ya no era posible. Endurecerlo más todavía. La furia ciega crecía dentro de él.

Ya no importaba nada más, sólo sabía que tenía otra venganza por cumplir.

Carlisle vio el cambio en el semblante de Edward, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Fue la misma expresión que tenía cuando le contó sobre la muerte de su padre.

– Lo asesinaron hace dos días de un tiro en la cabeza cuando iba de camino al trabajo

– ¿Su padre lo sabe?

– Sí, no lo tomó bien, pero sus hijas lo están cuidando. Estuvo a punto de darle otro ataque al corazón.

Pobre Billy, pensó Edward. Jacob lo había sido todo para él, pero sus valores estuvieron sobre el sentido común. Billy nunca dejaría que su hijo faltara a todo lo que le había enseñado desde niño.

– ¿Cuántas personas han muerto?

– Veinte y cinco en el lapso de dos meses, en algunos casos hay familias enteras.

Carlisle se estremeció ligeramente al recordar los otros asesinatos, podía decir que el de Jacob había sido el más inocente. La mayoría eran actos atroces de carnicería humana.

– ¿Qué pasa con el servicio de alguaciles? ¿No se supone que ellos están a cargo de esto? – preguntó Edward con furia.

¡Dos meses! ¡Dos! en los que ya habían estado advertidos de lo que sucedía y sin embargo la gente seguía muriendo.

– Está fuera de sus manos, la situación es incontenible. Se han hecho todas las investigaciones, ha intervenido el FBI, pero nadie puede dar con los culpables.

– ¿Cómo los encuentran? Los testigos prácticamente son borrados de la faz de la tierra después de entrar al WITSEC*

Carlisle se alejó de la pantalla y se acercó al hombre que consideraba su hijo.

– Ése es el problema, hay un infiltrado dentro de la red del WITSEC. Alguien accedió al sistema y extrajo los archivos de casos recientes, según los especialistas todos los testigos de los cuales fue robada la información ahora están muertos. El FBI está de acuerdo en que esto se trata de un caso de espionaje cibernético, están rastreándolo pero hasta ahora no hay resultados.

Edward no entendía como un montón de aficionados a los computadores podían ser tan peligrosos y causar tanto daño. Sólo con haber manejado sus aparatos habían logrado la muerte de veinte y cinco personas.

– ¿Y los asesinos?

– No hay rastro, ni una huella, nada. Pero el FBI ya está investigando a los acusados por los testigos. No hay duda que todo esto está relacionado al negocio de las venganzas.

De repente Edward recordó la cara de los malditos a quienes Jacob había mandado a la cárcel, en especial la del tal "Johnny", nunca olvidaría la mueca de asco y odio que le dirigió cuando lo vio por primera vez. Él representaba todo lo que aborrecía. No podía imaginar al cretino mandando a matar a Jake. Simplemente es algo que nunca creyó posible, ni él ni nadie. Todos tenían una fe ciega en que una vez dentro del WITSEC su vida estaba a salvo.

Nada es seguro.

Edward alzó la mirada y observó a Carlisle

– ¿Por eso me hiciste volver? ¿Para que asistiera al funeral de Jake? Debiste haberme dicho antes de esto, si ya había personas muertas debieron proteger al resto de testigos.

– Eso fue una falta de profesionalismo del servicio de alguaciles, cuando se dio el primer asesinato lo atribuyeron a un descuido del propio testigo, pero cuando los casos empezaron a ser más frecuentes el FBI intervino. Nadie sabe acerca de esto, la prensa sólo informa de una red de homicidas. Nadie sabe que esas personas estaban bajo la protección del WITSEC.

Edward bajó los hombros y miró hacia el suelo.

– Ya no puedo hacer nada por él Carlisle, tú debes saber lo que se siente – dijo Edward con un pequeño reproche en la voz. No podía evitarlo aún a sabiendas de que Carlisle no tuvo la culpa.

El otro hombre lo entendió claramente, se alejó de él y miró hacia la ventana. Después de tantos años todavía podía recordar la sensación de ahogo que sintió cuando supo de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Edward Masen Sénior.

– Hay algo que puedes hacer. Algo que debes hacer.

Edward lo entendió inmediatamente.

– ¿Esa es la razón por la que me mandaste a llamar?

– Sí

– La CIA no tiene jurisdicción sobre este tipo de casos.

Carlisle lo miró de regreso, estaba esperando ese momento.

– En realidad sí. Estamos autorizados por el gobierno. Nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo rotundo.

Edward no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, era algo que le debía a Jacob por todos los años de amistad y aventuras que compartieron.

– Muy bien, no me opongo, pero recuerda que todavía tengo un asunto pendiente en África.

Las insurrecciones de países como Libia, Egipto y demás tenían a la CIA más que ocupada y él estaba a cargo de la misión.

– Emmett ya está en ello.

Se reclinó contra su asiento y pensó en la nueva misión que le imponían. No sería nada fácil. Ni siquiera tenía una ligera idea de cómo empezar.

– Ya lo tenías pensando todo ¿no? Sabías que no me negaría.

– Tenía sólo una ligera esperanza, si Jacob no hubiera estado metido en este follón estoy seguro que me hubiera costado mucho más.

Edward bajó la mirada y le dedicó un momento de silencio a la memoria de su amigo, no estuvo para él en el momento que lo necesitó, pero se aseguraría que los infelices que le quitaron la vida se pudrieran en la cárcel y mejor si era una de las cárceles secretas de la CIA. Esos lugares eran el infierno en la tierra.

– ¿Vamos a trabajar con el FBI?

Carlisle se quedó en silencio durante un momento, se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una carpeta a la que le estuvo dando vueltas durante un minuto.

– Esto es sólo entre nosotros, el FBI no se involucrará. Más bien nadie sabrá que estamos metidos.

Edward no contestó. Ése era el estilo de Carlisle.

– ¿Has hablado con alguien más de esto? – dijo Edward minutos después.

– No, es una orden directa de gobierno. El Director de Inteligencia Nacional y el Presidente son los únicos que saben.

Edward bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

– ¿El imbécil de Travers? Pensé que el "todo poderoso Carlisle Cullen" no le daba ni la hora.

Carlisle también sonrió.

– No me importa lo que diga, pero es bueno mantenerse a bien con tus superiores – dijo haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano.

Elton Travers le recordaba al idiota de Porter Goss, lo bueno era que no tenía que tratar muy seguido con él. El gobierno tenía plena confianza en Carlisle, no por nada había conservado su cargo por 6 años.

– ¿Así que una misión secreta? – dijo Edward analizando la situación. No le gustaban esas misiones, por lo general los implicados no siempre salían bien parados. Tal como su padre.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la adrenalina recorriera con fuerza por todo su cuerpo. Le gustaba el peligro, había nacido para eso.

– Así es, tengo toda la información acerca del caso. Actuar con el FBI sólo entorpecería más la situación. Todavía hay miles de personas en peligro.

Carlisle volvió a mirar la carpeta en su mano, dudó un momento, pero al final se resignó. No quería que nadie supiera de ella.

Edward lo miró interrogante antes de tomar la carpeta con cautela. Era un sencillo folder de plástico negro. Lo abrió y leyó para sus adentros.

.

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WEBBER**

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 13 de septiembre de 1985

**Edad:** 25 años

**Lugar de nacimiento:** Hamilton, New Jersey

**Lugar de residencia:** Washington DC, Columbia Distric.

**Fecha de incorporación a la unidad:** 04 de marzo de 2008

**Equipo de trabajo:** Sistema de Investigaciones Cibernéticas

**Estado de actividad:** Pasivo

.

Había algunos datos más referentes a las misiones que había ejecutado. Algunas de ellas las reconoció rápidamente mientras que otras eran totalmente ajenas para él. Estaba impresionado, en especial con el caso FENG-HANG.

Hace dos años aproximadamente la CIA descubrió una empresa de armamento chino involucrada con la Mafia Rusa, por supuesto los magnates pusieron al mejor abogado y todo quedó solucionado. Las pruebas desaparecieron misteriosamente y no hubo manera de hacer nada, pero para Carlisle la cosa no quedó ahí. Envió un equipo especial a investigar a la empresa, pasaron meses de investigación y seguían sin encontrar nada. Dos días después Carlisle tenía en su mano todas las pruebas que inculpaban a FENG-HANG ARMAMENTO de ser una empresa tapadera de la Mafia Rusa, además de proporcionarles armas y otro tipo de enseres.

Edward nunca entendió cómo logró tener esa información cuando su propio equipo no consiguió nada. Carlisle nunca dio explicaciones.

Siguió analizando los datos breves de la muchacha. Nunca había oído hablar de ella, pero al observar con mayor detenimiento los documentos descubrió que gracias a ella todos esos casos habían tenido una solución. ¿Pero cómo?

Todos tenían algo en común. Información salida de la nada.

Ella no figuraba en ninguna lista de la CIA, o por lo menos no dentro de la que todos conocían. Nunca hubo un reconocimiento por su labor. ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre siquiera y sin embargo y a fines prácticos, ella solita había resuelto cinco casos diferentes de un solo zarpazo sin que nadie lo notara.

Edward alzó su mirada confundida hacia Carlisle ¿Quién demonios era esta chica?

– ¿Sorprendido? – dijo Carlisle con cinismo.

Edward no dijo nada, esperaba a que diera algunas explicaciones. ¿Por qué todo lo que rodeaba a ese hombre tenía que ser tan misterioso?

– A parte de mí nadie más ha visto esos datos

– ¿Pero no es ella una agente?

– Lo es, pero trabaja directamente para mí. Hizo el entrenamiento y aprobó. Consta en nómina y se le paga, pero nadie sabe lo que hace.

Edward alzó las cejas con inquietud.

– ¿Por qué?

– Isabella es especial y no quiero arriesgarla.

Edward lo miró aún más sorprendido ¿Qué tenía esa chica de especial para que Carlisle la escondiera del mundo?

El otro hombre leyó la pregunta en sus ojos.

– Es una hacker– dijo con simpleza

Edward no dijo nada. En estos tiempos ser un hacker no le hacía especial a nadie. En realidad la intromisión informática ilegal era un crimen.

– ¿Y qué tiene de especial eso? Tienes decenas de esas sabandijas trabajando para ti

Carlisle se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

– Es la mejor hacker del mundo.

Edward volvió a mirar la carpeta entre sus manos. Nunca le llamaron la atención las computadoras ni demás. La tecnología no tenía gran valor para él. Más valía un puño fuerte, un cerebro espabilado y buena puntería. Eso era todo. No entendía como a Carlisle podía importarle tanto una niñita nerd.

– ¿Por qué quieres que sepa sobre ella?

– Van a trabajar juntos

Edward abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba eso.

No le había dado muchas vueltas a su petición hace unos minutos porque inconscientemente sabía que él tendría la opción de escoger a su equipo, pero todo se fue al traste cuando Carlisle mencionó a la chica.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué voy a hacer con una hacker?

Carlisle le dio una mirada dura.

– Ante todo ella es una agente. Ya te lo dije, recibió entrenamiento. No pienses que te dejaría en esta misión con una niña.

Edward se levantó con furia de su silla. No podía creer que Carlisle fuera tan negligente.

– Así que nos vas a dejar solos para que resolvamos esto. Sin equipo, sin nadie que nos respalde. Nos matarán en dos segundos.

No quería morir. No es que le tuviera miedo a la muerte, pero no podía dejar las miles de preguntas que le atormentaban desde hace años sin respuesta. Sabía que lo que le pedía Carlisle terminaría matándolo. Dos personas, eso sin contar que uno de ellos era un simple nerd, contra quien sabe qué. Esta misión no pintaba nada bien.

– Tranquilízate ¿quieres? No te estoy poniendo en riesgo. ¿Ya no confías en ti mismo? ¿En tus habilidades? Nunca has fallado Edward ¿por qué piensas que lo harás ahora? No es algo simple lo que te pido, pero con Isabella a tu lado el trabajo será más fácil. Debemos mantener esto entre nosotros por la seguridad de todos.

Carlisle sabía que se pondría histérico, pero no le daría opción de echarse para atrás. Nadie podía hacer esto más que Edward.

– Mira, las personas que accedieron a la información de los testigos son hackers no puedes involucrarte en esto sin uno a tu lado. Necesitas a Isabella.

Edward dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

– ¿Por qué yo? Podrías poner a cualquier otro. Dos personas no pueden hacer esto solas.

Carlisle respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Mantenerse sereno era lo más importante.

– Claro que pueden y no estarán solos. Tal vez sean ustedes los que den la cara de la investigación, pero si tanto te preocupa Jasper y Alice serán su apoyo.

Edward no estaba conforme, por alguna razón no le molestaría trabajar con alguno otro, pero la mención de la chica lo había sacado de sus cabales.

"_Maldición, me estoy volviendo un jodido misógino" _

– No tenemos por qué hablar de los detalles aún – dijo Carlisle con paciencia.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Por qué yo? – dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Me reservo esa respuesta – dijo Carlisle enigmáticamente.

– Como siempre

Edward bajó la mirada concentrándola en el piso. No quería aceptar la misión, sólo con saber los detalles sabía que le tomaría mucho tiempo, eso si no los exterminaban primero, pero a su mente vino el rostro de su amigo.

– ¿Aceptas?

Se lo debía a Jacob.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta sin cuidado.

– Ya sabes la respuesta – dijo sin emoción.

Estaba enojado, tenía hambre y se moría de sueño. Tal vez estando descansado y bien alimentado podría enfrentarse a su jefe.

– Te llamaré

– Como sea – dijo dando un portazo.

Sólo Jacob podía lograr que él aceptara semejante locura, pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso.

Bajó con cuidado hasta llegar al hall de entrada, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y casi sin querer, como si sus piernas tuvieran consciencia propia se acercó al muro de los recuerdos leyendo la inscripción.

"Y entonces conocerán la verdad y la verdad los hará libres"

Había leído esa inscripción miles de veces, sabía lo que significaba. Para cualquier idiota era obvio, pero sin embargo cada vez que la leía era como la primera vez.

"_Sólo cuando podamos controlar la verdad este país podrá salir adelante Edward. La libertad es el conocimiento, y el conocimiento implica búsqueda. Nunca dejes de buscar hijo, porque cuando dejas de buscar el camino se acaba y si no hay camino tampoco un lugar al cual llegar. No lo olvides. "_

La voz de su padre era tenue ahora, aunque se esforzara por recordar con claridad, todas las palabras y momentos se desvanecían con cada segundo.

Edward acarició la inscripción tratando de entender.

– La verdad los hará libres – musitó para sí mismo.

Edward no estaba de acuerdo con eso, sólo existía una frase para él.

_La venganza me hará libre._

Camino a paso lento hasta perder de vista aquellas palabras que se escribieron hace miles de años. Edward jamás había comprendido realmente lo que significaba ni lo que su padre quiso decirle… pero eso estaba por cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Me aparezco después de tanto tiempo, pero no voy a dejar de intentar actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana. No lo prometo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque ustedes lo valen.**

**Acabo de empezar el nuevo semestre, que triste! : ( Las vacaciones se acabaron, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta historia que ronda todo el tiempo en mi cabeza y me tiene pensando constantemente.**

**Las quiero, fer92**


	3. Ella

**Círculo de Venganzas**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su casa editora, la historia salió de un sábado de 5 horas seguidas de inglés. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Ella**

* * *

><p><strong>Langley, Washington D.C. (CIA HEADQUARTER) 3:00 pm<strong>

Edward estaba apoyado contra uno de los muros de la oficina de Carlisle, observando el tiempo pasar. Hace dos días que sabía de la noticia de la muerte de Jacob y aún se culpaba por ello. Por alguna razón había estado seguro que siempre lograría salvar la vida de su amigo.

Cuando habían sido niños, Edward tenía la costumbre de mostrarse como el salvador de la comunidad, en un claro intento de emular a su padre, por lo cual Jake lo respetaba y admiraba. A la tierna edad de 6 años Edward ya formaba grupos de rescate y búsqueda cuando algún niño desaparecía, lo que no pasaba casi nunca, pero él siempre se ponía al frente. Jake había sido su pequeño Sancho Panza, incluso cuando sobrepasó, con varios centímetros a su amigo, las cosas se mantuvieron iguales. El enorme indio americano había medido más de dos metros.

Sin embargo, Edward nunca dejó de sentirse protector con respecto a él, tal vez era su alma noble o su buen corazón lo que siempre lo empujaba a ser amigable con todo el mundo. Edward le recriminaba que debía ser más selectivo con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, justo como lo era él, pero Jacob le golpeaba en el hombro y le pedía que dejara de preocuparse tanto y que si era posible se sacara el palo que tenía en el trasero.

Jake siempre había pensado que Edward era demasiado estirado.

Cuando fue amenazado de muerte Edward estuvo con él, le pidió que no testificara, pero Jacob ya no era un niño. Se había convertido en un hombre con un alta moral y responsabilidad social.

Después de entrar al WITSEC Edward había confiando en que su amigo estaría a salvo, pero al final nada salió como lo esperaba. Nada en su vida había estado de acuerdo a sus expectativas.

Ahora él tenía en sus manos una manera de redimir sus culpas, una manera de salvar su propia alma y la de su amigo. Tenía otra venganza que cumplir.

Carlisle entró sigilosamente en su oficina y miró en silencio al muchacho que observaba a través del cristal. Edward era un ser demasiado melancólico, demasiado triste, demasiado perfeccionista y esa no era una buena combinación.

Durante la adolescencia del muchacho, el agente Cullen siempre estuvo pendiente de él, temía un posible suicidio o alguna clase de actitud hostil hacia Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, pero todos sus miedos fueron infundados. Al final Edward hizo algo que iba mucho más con su naturaleza solitaria.

Se encerró en sí mismo.

Durante siete años observó como la alegría del muchacho se iba consumiendo lentamente. La llama de vida que siempre percibía en su mirada había menguado con el paso del tiempo. La ausencia de su padre había dejado una huella imborrable en él y como el muchacho inteligente que era poco a poco había preparado su alma para la verdad.

A la edad de 12 años Edward recibió la terrible noticia de que su padre había muerto en el cumplimiento del deber en la Alemania Comunista, en 1990. Edward lo supo siete años después. Siete años en los que había esperado, mirando a través de su ventana, la llegada de su héroe.

Carlisle nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ocultarle la verdad, pero Elizabeth con su corazón sensible no quiso que su amado hijo sufriera el mismo dolor que ella padecía y decidió alejarlo de todo. Encerrarlo en una burbuja imaginaria donde todo era perfecto. Donde su padre vendría cada navidad, donde sería un niño feliz con una familia feliz.

Elizabeth quería crear un lugar donde su hijo no tuviera que ver la maldad del mundo, donde la esperanza y el amor todavía podían florecer. Ella se equivocó, porque al final su decisión sólo consiguió traer más dolor a la vida del muchacho.

Carlisle veía eso en la mirada de Edward durante cada visita que hacía al pequeño pueblo de Forks, donde Elizabeth y su hijo se habían mudado después de la muerte de Edward Sénior. Los ojos de Edward ya no reflejaban su imagen como antes, ahora eran opacos y llenos de sombras. Sombras que se habían acumulado con años de mentiras. Las mentiras de su propia madre.

Edward nunca pudo perdonarla por haberlo engañado durante tanto tiempo. En cambio Elizabeth nunca perdonó a Carlisle por destruir ese mundo que había creado para su hijo al decirle toda la verdad.

Al cumplir los 18 años Edward se fue de casa para no volver jamás, por lo que Carlisle sabía Elizabeth sólo tenía noticias de lo que acontecía con su hijo a través de Esme.

Elizabeth había cavado su propia tumba por el simple error de no haber conocido lo suficiente a su propio hijo. Ella nunca imaginó que Edward podía soportar el dolor y la muerte. Ella lo había subestimado y él había recompensado su error con creses.

Ahora Edward era oscuridad acechante, sombra sigilosa que localizaba su objetivo y lo destruía. Era una máquina imparable, algo que ya nadie podía controlar y era eso lo que más temía Carlisle.

Edward desconocía las circunstancias en las que se había producido la muerte de su padre. Carlisle jamás quiso revelárselas, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él lo sabría y no tardaría en ir tras los culpables.

Si estuviera en sus manos Carlisle habría exterminado al culpable hace mucho tiempo. Edward Sénior fue mucho más que su mejor amigo, había sido como un hermano para él; pero el desgraciado que lo traicionó desapareció de la faz de la tierra dejando el caso irresoluble y a todo el equipo parado.

El problema estaba en que Edward no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta y eso podría llevarlo a la muerte. Carlisle no soportaría perderlo, él era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Edward percibió la presencia a su espalda, pero prefirió no moverse. Tarde o temprano Carlisle se cansaría de observarlo.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – preguntó al fin Carlisle después de unos minutos de silencio denso.

– No demasiado – respondió Edward sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

Carlisle suspiró.

Sabía lo que la muerte de Jacob significaba para Edward. Más venganzas.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon a los lejos.

Edward giró su rostro, poniendo su mirada fija en la puerta. Sabía que la señorita Swan estaba a punto de entrar en la sala.

El sonido se detuvo de repente y la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella por primera vez.

Edward se dio la vuelta por completo para observar adecuadamente a la mujer que acababa de entrar.

Isabella Swan no era lo que él esperaba.

Frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Su largo cabello marrón estaba atado en una cola de caballo que resaltaba la delicadeza de su pálido cuello. Su rostro era ovalado, nariz recta y pequeña, labios rojos, ojos grandes y espesas pestañas. Ni rastro de maquillaje.

Vestía una camiseta negra con un diseño intrincado que cubría el nombre de un grupo de rock, unos vaqueros azules que se ajustaban a sus piernas torneadas y un par de converse.

Pero lo qué más lo había sorprendido de todo ese look de niña indie habían sido sus ojos. Profundas esferas grises que lo miraban con indiferencia, como si la reacción de él fuera algo a lo que estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

La indiferencia de esa mirada fue lo que lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Habían pasado apenas unos segundos, pero para Edward habían sido horas.

– Isabella, quiero presentarte a Edward Masen – dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella y lanzándole una mirada a Edward para que la saludara.

Se dieron la mano con un asentimiento cortés, como un par de profesionales.

Edward sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfocar su mente de nuevo. Verla había sido todo un shock. Siempre que imaginaba una hacker pensaba en una nerd. Alguien con evidentes problemas sociales y personales, razones por las cuales se había dedicado a un mundo virtual en vez de enfrentar la realidad, pero ella no parecía tener ninguno de esos problemas.

Los dos se sentaron frente al escritorio de Carlisle, no se miraron en ningún momento, ni soltaron alguna palabra innecesaria. Los dos eran demasiado fríos.

Carlisle levantó una ceja esperando el informe de Isabella, ella no necesito más señales para entregarle una delgada carpeta oscura.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por la sala, lo único que se escuchaba era el pasar de las hojas mientras el misterioso informe era leído. Después de lo que parecieron horas Carlisle por fin levantó la vista y le extendió el informe a Edward.

– ¿Cuántas personas, Isabella? – preguntó Carlisle con una voz demasiado seria.

Ella lo miró fijamente, ninguna expresión en su rostro, ningún movimiento. Edward estaba más intrigado observándola que preocupándose por lo que decía el informe en sus manos.

– Cinco. Tres en Estados Unidos, uno en Inglaterra y otro en Italia.

Edward registró el sonido de su voz dulce y clara. Habiéndola escuchado por primera vez la esencia completa de la persona a su lado lo golpeó con fuerza.

_¿Quién era esta mujer?_

Carlisle levantó una mano pidiéndole que se explicara. Isabella tomó aire y empezó con el discurso que había preparado.

– Rastreé las filtraciones, todas provenían de diferentes partes del mundo, aparentemente no hay relación entre ellas. Es un grupo de personas que siguen una pauta, una especie de proceso. Detecté 8 accesos ilegales, pero sólo cinco son identificables

La voz de Isabella era demasiado metódica, como si estuviera muerta y Edward odiaba el sentimiento de desamparo que ella le provocaba.

– ¿No hay información sobre los atacantes? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

– No, estas personas no tienen ningún contacto en absoluto. No pertenecen a ningún programa, a ninguna organización y tampoco hay datos personales. Lo único que pude identificar fue el lugar de procedencia de la señal. El único dato que tengo es un número de seguridad social.

Carlisle levantó la mirada sorprendido, apretó el borde la mesa con fuerza y trató de tranquilizarse. Él conocía a Isabella desde hace mucho tiempo y este era el informe más pobre que había recibido de ella. La falta de información era un grave problema.

Isabella volvió a hablar.

– Ninguna de esas personas son expertos en intromisión cibernética ilegal – dijo ella rotunda, tratando de calmar a su jefe. La expresión de su mirada no ocultaba su turbación y él no era el único. Isabella no había sentido miedo en años, pero este caso en especial la llenaba de un sentimiento de incertidumbre que estaba acabando con su estabilidad.

Carlisle levantó la mirada con asombro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Todos entraron por la misma brecha, utilizaron el mismo código, dejaron la misma huella. Estaban entrenados previamente, probablemente tenían conocimientos, pero no son hackers. La única excepción son las otras tres intromisiones indetectables.

Isabella no quería hablar sobre esos tres casos especiales, nunca había tratado con algo así antes. Cada vez que trataba de rastrear la línea de código que habían utilizado para acceder su computadora empezaba a recibir códigos maliciosos. Si no tuviera la calidad de conocimiento que poseía lo más seguro es que su Macbook hubiera quedado inservible después del primer intento. Después de todos los problemas que había enfrentado para poder tener una mínima información de lo que estaba pasando no tenía la menor duda de que lograría descubrir a ese grupo de hackers.

– ¿Crees que se trate de alguna organización?

Carlisle venía barajando esta opción desde hace algún tiempo. Todos los asesinatos habían sido muy bien coordinados y desde hace dos meses, cuando empezaron, no habían parado hasta que Isabella puso un alto. Por supuesto nadie sabía que ella tenía su mano sobre el asunto.

– Puede ser, así como también puede tratarse de alguien vendiendo el código al mejor postor. Por el momento el sistema del WITSEC es impenetrable, pero no es para siempre – respondió ella con serenidad.

– ¿El número de seguridad social? – habló Carlisle

– Erick Yorkie, 24 años, Detroit Michigan

Edward fijó su vista en la carpeta en sus manos y encontró el nombre de la única persona de la que habían obtenido información.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó por fin Edward.

Carlisle observó a las dos personas frente a él, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y obligó a su cerebro a trabajar. Debía haber una manera, no era el primer caso complicado que había enfrentado durante su carrera.

– Iremos tras el chico – dijo él con seguridad, por el momento era la solución más lógica. No podía perseguir a personas invisibles.

Edward asintió de acuerdo. Isabella no se inmutó.

Carlisle sacó dos carpetas de su escritorio y se las tendió.

– Esas son sus nuevas identidades, pasaportes, números de seguridad social y pasados creíbles. Desde ahora en adelante son dos amigos en un viaje alrededor de América.

Edward leyó su nuevo nombre.

– ¿Anthony?

No pudo evitar la mala cara, odiaba ese nombre.

Carlisle únicamente sonrió con picardía. Edward volteó el rostro esperando ver una reacción similar en su nueva compañera, pero nada. Ella sólo observaba su carpeta en silencio.

¿Tal vez era cosa de mujeres?

Lo cierto es que él nunca había trabajado con una antes, pero de repente recordó a Alice y no pudo imaginar a otra persona más expresiva que ella.

– ¿Alice y Jasper? – preguntó de repente Edward, recordando la promesa de Carlisle de traer a los dos agentes a la misión.

– Están en Sudamérica, lo siento Edward, pero se unirán a ustedes en cuanto solucionen sus asuntos.

Edward volvió a mirar a la chica, ella seguía en la misma posición de antes.

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir tanto tiempo con una persona tan hermética como ella?

– Haré los arreglos necesarios, estarán viajando hacia Detroit mañana. Toda la información del caso me será inmediatamente enviada. Isabella ya conoces el procedimiento.

Los dos asintieron a las palabras de su jefe y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

– Hasta entonces chicos – dijo Carlisle con su habitual tono de calma.

Los observó salir en silencio preguntándose qué sería de la vida de Edward e Isabella.

Carlisle nunca imaginó la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Annandale, Washington D.C. 5:45 pm<strong>

Isabella caminó sigilosamente dentro de su apartamento esperando el maullido habitual de su gato cuando la sentía cerca. Scapher no la decepcionó.

El pequeño gato gris salió a su encuentro, los sonidos del animal le proporcionaban una tranquilidad que no creía posible que pudiera existir.

Tomó a Scapher en brazos y acarició su pelaje.

– Lo siento amigo, pero debes acostumbrarte a mi horario o no vas a sobrevivir – el pequeño gato ronroneó satisfecho, sabiendo que se acercaba la hora de la comida.

Isabella se acercó a su cocina, un espacio relativamente pequeño. En realidad todo su apartamento era un lugar de proporciones menores. A ella no le importaba, de todas maneras no pasaba más de tres meses al año en la ciudad. Su hogar estaba lejos de aquí, en una casa de paredes blancas frente al mar, pero por motivos de trabajo debía quedarse a esperar las órdenes de su jefe.

Dejó a Scapher sobre las baldosas del suelo y sacó un cartón de leche. Algo que había comprado exclusivamente para su mascota. Ella odiaba la lactosa.

Scapher empezó a comer sin detenerse, a veces le parecía increíble lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser ese gato.

¡La última vez que comió fue hace dos horas! ¡Por Dios!

Isabella sonrió y dejó su pequeño bolso en el sofá de la sala, se encaminó sin prisa a su ordenador y se sentó para las labores del día.

Había empezado la nueva creación de un programa espejo para poder piratear la laptop de Carlisle. Había ingresado hace ya mucho tiempo al sistema informático de la CIA, sin embargo; todavía no podía obtener la información clasificada que necesitaba.

La mayoría de esos archivos no estaban en un soporte digital y la biblioteca de "ocultos" no era accesible para cualquiera.

Carlisle siempre había sido un terco, nunca quería compartir lo verdaderamente importante con ella y a pesar de todas sus amenazas él nunca cedió. Ella respetaba eso.

Después de algunas horas de trabajo decidió que se sentía demasiado perturbada para seguir. Todavía recordaba el rostro de él.

Edward Masen.

El tipo más duro de la CIA.

El trabajo que desempeñaba dentro de la agencia era casi nulo. Nadie aparte de Carlisle sabía de su existencia, pero ahora había alguien más.

Isabella estaba mortificada por eso.

No se sentía bien con la gente. Punto.

No siempre fue así, pero después de los muchos acontecimientos que llevaron su vida a un total caos, ahora se sentía mejor dependiendo únicamente de ella.

"Nada es como parece"

Ese era su lema y es por eso que prefería estar sola. Se había mantenido de esta manera durante los últimos siete años de su vida.

Se recostó con pereza en el respaldo de la silla volviendo a ver en su mente el rostro del agente que la acompañaría en la misión de su vida durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Estiró su mano imaginando que rodeaba su cincelada mandíbula, cerró los ojos viendo en su mente cómo delineaba sus labios, cerrando sus párpados y acariciando su cabello.

Un suspiró involuntario escapó de su boca. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió ante la posibilidad de llegar realmente a tocarlo.

Era un hombre muy guapo.

Inmediatamente se recompuso obligando a su mente a pasar de las fantasías insulsas. Ella no era cualquier mujer, no era alguien que pudiera soñar con finales felices, no era la típica chica que podía suspirar llena de sueños sobre amor y familia, ella simplemente no podía añorar, porque Isabella Swan no tenía un futuro frente a sus ojos.

Para ella únicamente existía el presente.

Apagó su Macbook y empezó a preparar los otros artefactos que necesitaría para la misión. No se sentía nerviosa, nunca antes había estado en una misión real, pero eso era lo de menos. Ella había hecho el entrenamiento y aprobado con excelentes notas el curso de la CIA. Sabía manejar su nueve milímetros a la perfección y no temía disparar a quien fuera, pero sabía que en este juego se ponían en contra la fuerza versus la inteligencia y siendo ella una hacker siempre pondría su apuesta en favor de la segunda.

Después de haber hecho una pequeña maleta con la indumentaria indispensable que mayormente contenía su Macbook, la nueve milímetros y demás artefactos electrónicos, cargó a Scapher y salió del apartamento.

En los cuatro años que llevaba viviendo en el edificio jamás había hablado con nadie, pero como dicen, nunca es tarde para empezar.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta de la señora Cope antes de que ella abriera expandiendo dramáticamente los ojos cuando la vio.

– Buenas noches señora Cope – dijo Isabella con calma y tratando de simular una sonrisa.

"Todo sea por Scapher" pensó con una mueca interna.

La mujer se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, totalmente shockeada de ver a la extraña muchacha ermitaña que vivía frente a su apartamento hablando por fin.

– Bue..bue… nas noches señorita.. – la mujer no sabía su nombre y sonaría muy extraño que la llamará chica rara ¿no?

– Swan – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa que derretiría el mal humor de cualquiera. No por nada había sido hija de Reneé – Es un gusto conocerla.

Isabella le extendió una mano con amabilidad.

La pobre señora apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza y darle la mano torpemente.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

La señora Cope, pasado el aturdimiento inicial por la sorpresa, la miró con más detenimiento. Era una chica muy hermosa y no veía en ella malas intenciones. Al final decidió que tal vez lo único que le había impedido socializar antes fue una timidez extremadamente grave.

Alargó la mano y la invitó a entrar en su casa.

– ¿Deseas algo querida? ¿Té, café?

– No, gracias – dijo Isabella sentándose cuidadosamente en el pequeño sofá forrado.

La señora Cope se sentó frente a ella esperando sus palabras, de repente se fijó en el hermoso gato que sostenía.

– ¿Puedo cargarlo? – preguntó con un poco de timidez.

Isabella miró alternadamente entre ella y Scapher, después de unos minutos decidió que ya que su mascota pasaría un tiempo indeterminado con la señora Cope era bueno que se fueran conociendo.

– Es un bello animal – dijo la señora Cope acariciando su pelaje.

Scapher empezó a ronronear

"_Gato traidor"_

– ¿Qué raza es? – habló nuevamente observando extrañada al pequeño gatito.

– Mmm… creo que es una mezcla entre siamés y otra raza, no lo sé con exactitud. Lo encontré hace unos pocos meses vagando en la playa – dijo Isabella sonriendo ante el recuerdo del gato errante. Ella vio su propia soledad reflejada en él.

– ¡Qué curioso! ¡Un gato cerca del agua! – dijo la señora Cope riendo estruendosamente.

Isabella trató de ser paciente.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí querida? – preguntó finalmente la señora Cope después de unos instantes de silencio.

– Quería pedirle un favor

– Adelante – respondió la señora Cope extendiendo la mano.

– Haré un viaje de negocios por un tiempo indefinido, partiré el día de mañana y me preguntaba si sería tan amable de cuidar a Scapher en mi ausencia – Isabella trató de mirarla con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de reunir.

– ¿Scapher? ¿Qué nombre tan extraño? ¿Tiene algún significado?

Isabella pensó durante un momento en la pregunta.

– No, en realidad. Fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió.

– Bueno, parece quedarle – La señora Cope volvió a acariciar el pelaje del gato y este ronroneo aún más fuerte. Al parecer su anciana vecina fue del agrado de su mascota.

– Entonces… ¿le parece bien? – dijo Isabella tímidamente.

– Claro, sería un placer. Es un lindo gato, además me siento muy sola desde que el señor Cope murió – dijo la anciana con tristeza.

Isabella intentó ser benigna.

– Lo siento.

– No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan ¿no? Es el ciclo de la vida.

Isabella odiaba los malditos ciclos y deberes de la oda fortuna. Siempre fue firme creyente de que el destino se lo forjaba uno mismo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado ahora sabía que no todo estaba en manos de los mortales.

El silencio se instauró de nuevo en la habitación.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

– No lo sé, fue un aviso sorpresa.

La señora Cope la observó en silencio, a ella le encantaba la conversación, pero era claro que la chica no colaboraría mucho a su propósito.

– No hay problema señorita Swan, cuidaré de Scapher el tiempo que lo necesites – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en la cara.

Isabella se la devolvió sinceramente.

– Muchas gracias.

Después de algunos minutos más de conversación, donde acordaron nimiedades como gastos y demás, Isabella por fin pudo dejar el apartamento de su vecina e ir al suyo propio para tener algunas horas de sueño que tanta falta le hacían. Según Carlisle el avión hacia Detroit partiría a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente.

Observó su pasaporte con la nueva identidad.

– Marie – dijo en un susurro.

Un nuevo camino de posibilidades se abría frente a ella de nuevo.

¿Qué sería lo que esta vez le depararía el destino?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Nuevo cap!<strong>

**Un agradecimiento especial a Nachika Cullen por betear este cap, gracias linda.**

**Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, sé que es un poco extraña, pero poco a poco irá tomando fuerza. Soy muy romántica así que ya saben a lo que se atienen.**

**Saludos y besos.**

**Las quiere, fer92**


	4. El primero

**Círculo de Venganzas**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y su casa editora, la historia salió de un sábado de 5 horas seguidas de inglés. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**El primero**

* * *

><p><strong>Detroit, Michigan 6:00 am<strong>

Edward observaba el paisaje a la distancia, siempre analizándolo todo, como el águila libre que caza en los cielos. El problema estaba en que él era todo menos libre.

Escuchó un ligero ruido a sus espaldas, pero no necesitó cambiar de posición para saber que ella estaba caminando hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento que Carlisle rentó para los dos. Edward ya había notado que ella era demasiado silenciosa.

La puerta del refrigerador se cerró despacio y los sonidos de unos pequeños pasos volvieron a retumbar en la solitaria estancia. Finalmente el ruido de la puerta azotándose con cuidado fue lo último que se escuchó.

Desde que se conocieron las únicas palabras que compartieron fueron las de su presentación y dos frases sueltas aquí y allá simulando una comunicación bastante deficiente. Edward comprendía a las personas herméticas y hurañas, él mismo se catalogaba en el segundo grupo, pero la señorita Swan sobrepasaba lo que él consideraba los límites aceptables de timidez.

Ni siquiera lo había mirado a los ojos desde la primera vez que se vieron y Edward, muy a su pesar, extrañaba el fascinante brillo que destilaban esos misteriosos ojos grises.

No estaba acostumbrado a la inactividad y dos días sin hacer nada lo estaban matando, extrañaba la adrenalina constante que le producía estar asentado en un campamento donde la amenaza permanente del enemigo era cosa de todos los días. Extrañaba a sus compañeros y la camaradería típica, que por alguna razón incomprensible, los hombres compartían sin ninguna preocupación. Extrañaba las conversaciones con cerveza, donde únicamente se sentaba en un rincón a escuchar a los demás hablar de sus penas, alegrías y recuerdos. Edward extrañaba escuchar el sonido de la vida, estando con Isabella sentía como si ella estuviera más muerta que él.

_¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?_

Llegaron hacia unas dieciocho horas y decidieron en una conversación casi unilateral que esperarían hasta el día siguiente para iniciar la búsqueda del chico.

Edward estaba impaciente por que empezara la acción.

Isabella observó desde la rendija de la puerta semi-abierta al extraño hombre mirando hacia la ventana, únicamente usando una remera y unos pants.

Lo observó durante unos minutos más antes de cerrar la puerta y dedicarse a sus tareas, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que debieran salir para empezar el seguimiento de Erick Yorkie.

Isabella todavía sonreía en su interior cada vez que recordaba al imbécil.

_¿Quién es lo suficientemente idiota como para haberse infiltrado en la red del WITSEC desde una computadora fija?_

Tal vez sólo Erick Yorkie.

Isabella se preguntaba por qué la mafia había descendido tanto en sus expectativas para nuevos aspirantes a la familia, pero la mafia ya no es lo que solía ser. En este tiempo las familias ya no existían, ni las dedicadas a actividades ilegales ni las que pasaban años juntos para después descubrir que nunca se amaron.

Ella sabía que era mejor estar solo, esa era la única manera de no sufrir.

"_¿Qué pasó contigo señorita Isabellaria?"_ apareció en su pantalla de chat.

Isabella sonrió al notar el mensaje de Sun – Han.

"_Yo debería preguntarte, ¿dónde quedaron las tan útiles codificaciones?_

"_Sólo quería sorprenderte"_

Isabella sonrió ante el insulso intento, después de unos segundos llegó a su correo un mensaje codificado de Sun – Han con las últimas configuraciones que había hecho para el programa que estaban creando en conjunto. Tal vez si se diera prisa podría iniciar el proceso de pirateo de la laptop de Carlisle. No era un trabajo nada complicado, pero esta vez debía ser mucho más sigilosa, si la descubría estaba segura que no la llamaría en un año y ella necesitaba este trabajo.

Un firme golpe en la puerta atravesó su concentración, no podía ser nadie más que Masen. Abrió lo necesario para mirarlo.

– Buenos días Isabella – dijo él con firme voz.

Ella lo miró a los ojos después de casi dos días. Eran de un verde profundo.

– Buenos días.

Se miraron durante unos segundos eternos esperando que el otro hablase.

Al final, como siempre, Edward tomó la iniciativa.

– Bajaré a hacer un poco de reconocimiento. Volveré en unas horas.

Isabella no dijo nada, a su parecer él no tenía ninguna necesidad de informarle sus pasos, pero desde que eran un equipo tal vez sería buena idea que estuvieran en contacto.

La palabra "equipo" estaba trayendo demasiadas molestias.

Él la miró un rato más, como si hubiera alguna jodida manera de que sólo con verla pudiera entender algo de lo que estaba pensando, pero el placer de tener ese brillo oscuro no disminuía a pesar de la incertidumbre.

Tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió del pequeño apartamento. Tal vez Carlisle no debería haber sido tan tacaño, aunque tratara de disfrazarlo con un "no quiero que llamen la atención"

Recorrió la ciudad en silencio, con sigilo, calculando cada paso y examinando cada esquina. Era algo que no podía evitar, el entrenamiento militar ahora era su forma de vida. El ser extremadamente quisquilloso con todo era su orgullo.

Trató de visitar los suburbios de la ciudad, un cliché que los criminales siempre usan, aunque Edward conocía de la hipocresía de la clase alta, ellos nunca mezclaban los negocios sucios con su vida de esplendor.

Después de horas de estar fuera volvió al apartamento. Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina vestida con una chaqueta y recogida el cabello, seguía usando sus converse. Cuando cerró la puerta con fuerza para llamar su atención ella simplemente se levantó y tomó su computadora de mano. Sacó las llaves, se dirigió a la puerta y volvió a abrirla.

– Warren Avenue por la 95, está en un supermercado – dijo ella con calma, pero sobre todo con indiferencia.

Edward volvió a mirarla, parecía que todo lo que hacía estos días era mirarla. Por alguna razón guardaba la secreta esperanza de conocer su furia el día de hoy por haber tardado tanto en volver, pero ella, una vez más, lo ignoraba completamente.

_¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Isabella?_

Subieron al potente Chevrolet, un auto no llamativo, pero muy útil.

– ¿Hace cuánto que está ahí?

– Todo el día.

Edward se preguntaba cómo es que ella sabía todo eso.

– Muy bien. Lo vigilaremos

Edward sonrió por fin tenía algo en lo qué ocuparse.

Tardaron treinta minutos en llegar.

Erick Yorkie masticaba un cicle mientras pasaba los comestibles con desgano por la máquina de barras. Él era un genio de la informática no entendía como con toda su capacidad la vida no le había dado algo mejor que un supermercado. Él debería ser el jefe de los grandes criminales y no un servidor.

Levantó su vista y se encontró frente a frente con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo y empezó a temblar.

– Buenas tardes uh… señorita

Ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

– Marie, puedes llamarme Marie – ella tomó su mano y no hizo ninguna cara de asco cuando sintió el sudor del chico.

Erick estaba infinitamente agradecido por eso.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte…uh… Marie?

Ella se acercó demasiado a él al tiempo que le tendía un paquete de pasta para que lo marcara.

– Sólo quería saludarte.

– Uh… gracias – la chica volvió a sonreír.

Erick se sentía como el imbécil más grande de la tierra. Ni siquiera podía hablar con una chica.

– Nos veremos por ahí – dijo ella tomando su paquete y dejando el dinero en la torpe mano de Erick que se había olvidado por completo de hacer el cobro.

Cuando ella atravesó la puerta del supermercado se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. ¿Cuándo en la vida una chica como esa le había siquiera hablado?

Tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Llegó hasta el estacionamiento y la buscó, todos los lugares de parqueo estaban ocupados. Pensó en cruzar y buscarla en la parada de autobuses, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada alguien lo tenía por el cuello y estaba siendo arrastrado.

Trató de gritar, pero una mano tapaba su boca. Se estaba ahogando.

Edward llevó al chico hasta el parqueadero subterráneo y lo metió dentro de la cajuela de su auto después de cerrar su boca con cinta. Lo cierto es que atrapar a Erick Yorkie había sido más rápido de lo que creyó.

Isabella lo estaba esperando en el asiento del copiloto.

– ¿Cómo sabías que te seguiría? – preguntó él mientras arrancaban.

– Simple instinto

Ella miró hacia la ventana y se mantuvo en silencio.

Edward siguió su ejemplo.

Llegaron hasta una zona alejada de la ciudad. Edward aparcó fuera de la carretera donde nadie pudiera verlos y sacó al chico de la cajuela.

Erick había estado llorando todo el camino.

Edward no se sintió conmovido. La cobardía nunca haría mella en él.

Cuando despegó la cinta de su boca él empezó a gritar.

– ¡Déjeme por favor señor! ¡No he hecho nada malo! – Edward lo arrastró hasta el asiento trasero donde Isabella los esperaba.

Erick soltó un grito cuando la vio, pensó que ella también había sido secuestrada, pero a penas lo sentaron a su lado ella le clavó algo en la muñeca. Erick gritó del dolor.

Isabella rodó los ojos, sólo había sido un pequeño pinchazo.

Edward se sentó en el asiento trasero junto a ellos y entre los dos acorralaron a Erick.

– ¡Por favor déjenme salir! ¡Soy inocente! – lágrimas caían por su rostro.

– Escúchame, tienes que responder todas las preguntas que voy a hacerte y sabré si me estas mintiendo – dijo Edward mirándolo con sus ojos fríos.

Erick temía mojar sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

– ¿Qué me inyectaron? ¿Es veneno? – dijo aterrorizado.

Había visto un montón de programas en la tv donde los asesinos hacían eso con sus víctimas.

Isabella volvió a rodar los ojos.

– Es un rastreador, nada más. Ahora tranquilízate y escucha.

Edward lo enderezó en el asiento y lo obligó a mirarlo firmemente a los ojos. Los ojos eran el espejo del alma, él podía leer cualquier pensamiento de sus víctimas sólo con mirarlos. Después recordó a Isabella. Tendría que hacer que ella lo mirara más seguido. Era como si ella supiera del poder de su mirada y por esa razón la evitaba a toda costa.

Chica lista.

– ¿Cómo entraste al sistema del WITSEC? – demandó con lo que parecía un rugido.

Erick Yorkie se deshacía entre las manos de sus captores, era como mirar un pequeño e insignificante cuadrito de hielo derretirse.

Él insignificante cuadrito de hielo en cuestión sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, tan rápido y tan letal como había sido ella para atraparlo. Recordó al mirar los ojos verdes del hombre que tenía en frente otros ojos igual de feroces. Y sintió que el miedo que tenía por ese hombre conocido era mucho, mucho mayor que el que sentía por este desconocido. Incluso cuando este tenía un arma. Porque era obvio que tenía un arma en algún lado.

Edward apretó sus labios en una rígida línea.

– No lo volveré a repetir.

Erick desesperado miró en todas las direcciones hasta que su mirada encontró el vacío gris de la mirada de ella.

Eso lo aterró mucho más que el hombre.

– Soy un hacker, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera – dijo con un ligero asomo de arrogancia que no pudo evitar. Él estaba demasiado extasiado con su propio "talento"

Ella bufó y miró a un aparato en su mano.

Edward aferró con fuerza su brazo, obligándolo a prestar toda su atención en él de nuevo.

– No te pregunté quién eras. Quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

Erick volvió a mirarlo pensando en la mejor respuesta.

No había ninguna.

Edward volvió a esperar.

El chico seguía callado.

Era tiempo de tomar esto con calma.

– Si no quieres colaborar hay un lugar especial para ti en alguna parte del infierno ¿te gustaría eso?

Erick abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

_¡Lo iban a matar!_

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – la voz del chico se escuchaba distorsionada.

Isabella por fin levantó la mirada de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo y lo miró con tal fijeza que Erick tuvo que hacerse más pequeño para evitar que algo de ella lo alcanzara.

– No quieres saberlo – dijo con hielo.

Hielo lacerante.

Edward la miró y ella esquivó sus ojos. Isabella podía ser aterradora, tanto o más que él. Volvió su atención a Erick.

– Eso no importa. Lo que debe importante es cuán valiosa es tu jodida vida para ti mismo. Es la última vez que lo diré. _¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Para quién trabajas?_

– Yo…yo

Edward perdió la paciencia. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel del chico.

– Un código – susurró.

Eso ya lo sabían.

Isabella tenía razón.

Ella se removió en el asiento hasta quedar frente a Erick. Su mirada ya no era indiferente ni vacía, había algo en el fondo gris, algo que nunca había visto antes.

Algo casi como desesperación.

– ¿Quién te lo dio?

Erick tragó con fuerza.

– Ellos…

Los dos agentes esperaron, pero no hubo nada más.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo Isabella con su clara y al mismo tiempo extraña voz.

– Ellos… sólo son ellos – dijo el chico enterrándose en su asiento.

– ¿Sabes cómo encontrarlos? – preguntó Edward

– No

Isabella volvió a su antigua posición, su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

Recordaba con exactitud como algo, no algo, alguien había detenido sus ataques. Como esa forma no conocida pudo con ella. Y estaba tan intrigada por ello que no pararía hasta descubrir a la mente detrás de esto. No por el trabajo, no por la obligación, no por la gente muerta. Por ella.

Siempre debía ser sólo por ella.

– ¿Cómo contactaron contigo? – dijo Edward a su lado.

Erick lo miró firmemente tratando de encontrar una manera para salir de todo eso con vida – ¿Cómo sé que si no me matan ellos me matarán ustedes por decirles todo esto?

– Porque nosotros vamos por ellos, no por ti. Si colaboras podrás conservar tu vida.

– ¿Cómo sé que eso es cierto? – contestó el chico con timidez.

Si hablaba bien podría estar muerto de una u otra manera, pero por el momento quien tenía el arma, y por lo tanto su vida, en las manos era este extraño hombre, y la extraña mujer, se recordó.

Tal vez el bando correcto, y el más aceptable en ese instante, era con ellos.

– Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia – la voz de Edward parecía demasiado calmada.

Erick sintió mucho más miedo que antes.

– ¿Entonces si les digo ustedes me mantendrán a salvo?

Edward quería golpear la jodida cabeza del muchacho contra la ventana. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y cuando sus movimientos delataron lo que iba a hacer el chico habló.

– Está bien, está bien. Se llama Tyler.

– ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Erick miró hacia todos lados menos a la cara del hombre.

– Es un amigo de la preparatoria.

– ¿Él te llevó a ellos?

Erick asintió.

Edward estaba seguro que el tal Tyler era sólo uno de los miles de peones en esta partida interminable.

– ¿Conoces a alguien de _ellos_?

El muchacho volvió a dudar, todavía estaba en su mente la mirada feroz de quien le había proporcionado el código.

– ¡HABLA! – gritó Edward.

Muchas veces el miedo era mucho más eficiente que cualquier técnica.

– Sí – respondió el chico.

Dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Edward paró de atormentarlo, sabía cuando detenerse.

Miró a Isabella sentada en su lugar con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, sus manos cruzadas alrededor de su cintura.

Suspiró.

– Estarás vigilado de ahora en adelante. Sabremos cada vez que te muevas, cada vez que camines, cada vez que respires. Nos llevarás hasta el hombre que conociste, después desaparecerás y estarás a cargo del Estado.

Erick no volvió a hablar, estaba demasiado sorprendido. Había pasado de bandido amenazado a testigo protegido.

Ya no tenía nada que temer. _Ellos nunca lo encontrarían, _después de todo sólo él, Erick Yorkie, podía entrar al sistema del WITSEC. Sólo él era capaz de tener esas habilidades ¿cierto?

…

– No debiste haber dejado libre al chico – dijo Isabella al entrar por la puerta del pequeño apartamento.

Edward tomó su siempre útil y práctica "águila del desierto", una preciosura capaz de disparar 60 tiros por minuto con un alcance de 200 metros, no era lo último del mercado pero era su arma. Y no había nada en este mundo que lo haría renunciar a ella. Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y empezó a darle mantenimiento.

Había decidido ignorar a Isabella con intención.

Tenía la mente únicamente en su labor, pero era muy consciente de ella parada frente a él sin decir absolutamente nada. Por alguna extraña razón tenía la impresión de que ella no se conformaría con el silencio.

Con su vista periférica observó como ella empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor, como si fuera un vil buitre acechando a su presa. Edward Masen ciertamente nunca había sido la presa de nadie.

– ¿Águila del Desierto? – dijo Isabella al término de su segunda vuelta mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Era tu apodo mientras estuviste en África ¿cierto?

Edward levantó la vista por primera vez.

– ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

Isabella lo ignoró.

– Calibre 50 AE, 152 milímetros de longitud de cañón, 2 kilogramos de peso – Isabella cambió la inclinación de su cuerpo y volvió a mirar el arma – recarga accionada por gas y un retroceso suave. Un arma perfecta para la caza de animales, pero no muy adecuada para la defensa personal.

Su voz era muy suave, casi seductora; pensó Edward.

– ¿Terminaste? – dijo él dejando su arma cargada dentro del estuche.

– No, pero sigo esperando una respuesta. ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?

Edward miró dentro de sus extraños y fríos ojos. Ella era inamovible. Sonrío ante eso, sería un agradable desafío poder mover esa extraña voluntad suya de vez en cuando.

– Porque no debemos generar sospechas.

Isabella pensaba que su compañero era un blandengue, una completa decepción para alguien que había acarreado tantas historias a su paso. El Edward Masen de quien había oído hablar rompía reglas, muchas reglas y destruía todo a su paso. "Una fuerza incontenible" había escuchado una vez.

Todo era una mentira.

– Igualmente las tendrán

– Sé lo que hago – Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco y muy rápidamente.

– Eso espero.

Isabella le dio la espalda y regresó a su habitación.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se habían separado. Edward permaneció todo ese tiempo sentado frente a la ventana observando. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer y aunque estaba furioso por dentro no lo dejaba notar.

Carlisle había llamado hace treinta minutos y juntos habían acordado que los trámites se realizaran para la nueva integración del chico dentro de los dependientes del Estado.

Carlisle había estado muy satisfecho con su manejo de la situación, él se había sentido muy orgulloso de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Edward estaba siendo una persona consecuente y Edward también estaba orgulloso de eso, no entendía por qué la chica Swan no podía verlo de esa manera.

Miró hacia el cuarto de Isabella, un pequeño haz de luz escaba por la puerta. Edward buscó su reloj: 2h40 de la madrugada.

Isabella tecleaba con furia en su ordenador, su mente siempre muy concentrada en cada carácter que pasaba de sus dedos hacia la pantalla. Los minutos pasaban, ya habían sido horas desde la última vez que miró el reloj, volvió a hacerlo: 3h15.

Todavía quedaba tiempo.

Ahora ya no estaba en su pequeño apartamento de la ciudad y aunque su vida había cambiado de un día para otro ella no podía dejar de lado las cosas realmente importantes. Esta misión era como cualquier otra, con la única diferencia de que ahora ella estaba presente en el caos.

No mucho caos hasta ahora, se recordó.

No sabía durante cuánto tiempo algo había saltado en su mente aguijoneándola, pero definitivamente era algo muy inconveniente. Miró en todas direcciones, su habitación era tan normal como podría ser un basurero, dejó de teclear y escuchó a Masen removerse en el asiento en el que había estado sentado por horas.

Volvió al silencio, pero no encontró nada raro hasta que se dio cuenta que la pequeña luz verde parpadeante que indicaba la presencia de Erick Yorkie había dejado de tintinear.

Se levantó con brusquedad de la silla tirándola al suelo.

_Mierda._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, siento la tardanza. Mucho, mucho tiempo, pero esta historia es realmente difícil de escribir. En mi mente sólo veo una determinada escena con la que nació este fic, y luego me imagino todo lo que vendrá después, que es bastante. <strong>

**Tengan paciencia, esta parejita poco a poco llegará a donde debe llegar.**

**¿Qué será lo que paso?**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Las quiere, fer92**


End file.
